The Order Imperial
The Order of Imperial was first founded by a group of paladin's of the Order of Ennoc who disagreed with the religions openness. They drew upon old texts documenting the Paladin's once fervent purges of demons and the possession of knowledge, which the Order Imperial continually tries to horde and keep out of the hands of those they consider “unworthy”. They are a secretive order, but their recruitment process is relatively simple. Those allowed into the order must swear an oath at the foot of the statue of an angel and recite The Creed. Once in the order, members generally act as spies for the order, relaying information to a branches Inquisitor. Breaking the Creed is punished severely. The Order Imperial saw a rise in membership during and after the Orcish Invasion. Beliefs The Order believes that “undesirables and heathens”, such as orcs, were-kin, pheglmen, and inter-race species, are a sin, and as such said individuals are not allowed in the Order. The Order also believes in the hoarding of ancient documents, and as such, archive and hide documents from the world. Often times the Order seeks out artefacts and treasures which they believe will help in their pursuit for one kingdom ruled by Ennoc. They believe all other religions besides Ennoc are false, and are heathenish. Their motto, “One banner, one lord, one country”, reflects their desire to see the world brought under one banner, ruled by one “lord” (Ennoc is the one true king), and with no borders. The Order despises demons, Oculoids, members of other religions, the Paladin Order, the Crimson Crown, and hold a particular disdain for “greenskins”. The Order is tolerant of the Proggs and magic users (so long as they are either agnostic or worship Ennoc). Ranks 'Mason- '''Low ranking members, generally initiates and those who wish to have a passive role in the order are Masons. Per example, a Mason may own a warehouse where the Order may store their supplies and hide out. '''Lieutenant- '''Lieutenant's lead small groups in intelligence gathering and assassination missions. They are more revered than Mason's, but are still low on the ladder. They are often knighted, and are addressed as “Sir” or “Lady”. '''Inquisitor- '''Inquisito0r's are in charge of reporting to Grand Masters of their findings. Inquisitors are often powerful Paladins or Rogues, who have trained in the arts of disguise, espionage, religion, and diplomacy. Inquisitor's can and will investigate on their own accord. '''Grand Master- '''Grand Master's are leader's of the Order's various chapters. Most regions have a Grand Master, including Dastan, Eubric Freeport and the Free Islands, the Low Kingdoms, and the High Kingdoms. Grand Master's generally also hold high ranking positions in a regions noble court or influential power, allowing them to spy and sway the favour of a region's power to benefit the Order Imperial. '''Grand Inquisitor- '''The Grand Inquisitor is the leader of the Order Imperial. The role of Grand Inquisitor is passed down, usually hereditarily, with the Grand Inquisitor naming his or her successor before their death. If a Grand Inquisitor does not name a successor, the Grand Master's vote on a successor, which may be a Grand Master, or on very rare occasions, an Inquisitor. '''Mercenaries-' The Order has several individuals whom they hire regularly to clean up and finish jobs. Often times the Mercenaries don't know who they are working for, but should they prove reliable, they may be allowed to become Masons. '''Angelic Legion- '''A special and highly trained branch of the Order. Instead of focusing on stealth, this branch focuses on devotion to Ennoc and combat. Do not mess with a member of the Angelic Legion, for they will show you no mercy. Category:Factions